Naruto: Gaiden
by Umashido
Summary: My first crossover. After the defeat of the Kyuubi, Naruto is taken away by the Yondaimes' friend Ryu Hayabusa. Now see how Naruto is after being raised/trained by this ninja legend. X-over NaruHinaHanabiInoFemmeHaku RyuXSonia SasuSaku, NarutoHarem
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to my new story, first of all before we begin, I just want to say that I'm sorry for not updating this summer, but with chores, community service, a job, and worrying about my senior year in High school, I just havn't had enough time to do much writing.**

**Combine that with a plethera of ideas floating in my head about different stories, well you see my point.**

**Anyways let me update you on some of my stories, I'm currently working on new chapters of 'Mask Broken' and 'Rant Mayhem' which I'm thinking about renameing. As for 'Time Travels a Pain' I think I'm gonna put that one on hiatus for the moment. I didn't really put much thought into that story.**

**Anyways I'm sure you don't want to hear about my abysmal life so lets Get to the story shall we? Oh, and before I forget: disclaimer.**

**I do NOT own Naruto or Ninja Gaiden...I only own the games :'(**

Naruto: Gaiden

Prologue:

It was the third day of the assault, and nothing seemed to be able to stop it. Countless jutsu were thrown at it and yet it didn't seem to phase it in the least. Shinobi were trying their hardest just to hold the creature back but it was only a matter of time before it's power would overwealm them. And as all seemed lost, and as the shinobi were ready to give up hope of defeating the creature, a ray of hope showed itself to the many fighting and wounded shinobi. "Everyone hold on! The Hokage is coming to fight!"

And true to the unnamed chunin's word, in the background standing atop of his personal summon Gamabunta, stood the powerful fourth Hokage of Konohagakure no sato. His long spiky blond hair, and his Hokage robes blowing in the wind, his cold blue eyes staring at the foul demon that dare to attack his home. In his left arm rested a sleeping bundle with a tuft of blond hair poking out of the end. Taking a deep breath to calm his nerves, the Yondaime went through the process one last time through his head.

**"Hey gaki, you alright up there?" **Bellowed Gamabunta's deep voice.

"Alright? Why the hell would I be alright? My wife is dead, my village is practically up in flames, the body count isn't stopping any time soon, I'm about to be digested by the Shinigami, oh and lets not forget that I'm about to curse my sons' life with a fate I wouldn't wish on one of my worst enemies. Does that sound alright to you 'Bunta?"

An uncomfortable silence reigned over the two figures before it was finally broken by the Yondaime. "(sigh)...Sorry Bunta, but it's just a lot that I'm leaving behind ya know? I mean, I'll never get to see my only son's first steps, or hear his first words. I'll never be there for any of it." The Yondaime unconsciously wiped away a few tears that were running down his cheeks.

Gamabunta gave his pipe a few puffs before exhailing a mountain of smoke. **"Well the important thing is that he'll be alive and able to take those first steps, or say those first words. Thats all that really counts, isn't it?"**

"Yeah you're right. Alright, lets do this Gamabunta!" And with those words, Gamabunta and the Yondaime rushed off to meet with destiny. The Yondaime had one last though. _"Take good care of my son, Ryu-san."_

On top of the Hokage monument stood two figures. One was an ageing old man with a greying hair, a beard with liver-spots, and black battle armor on, looking out over the village. The other figure was younger. He had a black Kevlar and leather, sleeveless, bodysuit with black straps and steel buckles on his pecs near his shoulders. his pants were kevlar with black leather on the front with three kunai on the left leg. on his back was a standard looking katana. On his arms was a pair of fingerless black gauntlets. His shoes were connected to his black bodysuit. Around his neck was a long, flowing black scarf. On his head was a black mask that covered his mouth and nose, and a hood that completely covered his head with a large, decorative metal headband. (Sorry. I suck at descriptions. Just go to google and look for 'Ryu Hayabusa')

As the two figures stood, looking over the destruction caused by the Kyuubi no Kitsune, one couldn't help feel the raw power being emanated from the fox. The shorter of the two looked on with sadness as the Yondaime went into battle, knowing that the legendary man had every intention to sacrifice himself. The Sandaime had tried to convince him that he should be the one to die in battle against the fox, but the stubborn man had said that he was the Hokage now and it was his responsibility to stop the Kyuubi.

The second figure looked on with indifference to the untrained eye. But to a skilled shinobi, it becomes easier to tell that the second figures' green eyes showed sympathy, and admiration.

The larger of the two figures was the first to break the continual silence between them. "You are Sarutobi Sasuke, the Sandaime Hokage of this village, are you not?" The Sandaime simply nodded, indicating that the other figure was correct. "And you are Hayabusa Ryu of the dragon ninja clan. Minato told me to expect you, yet he did not say why it is that you are here."

"I'm not surprised." Replied Ryu. "The letter I received was obviously written in a hurry. From what I can assume, Once Minato found out that this, Kyuubi, was coming towards your village he has been working non stop." Ryu took a deep breath before continuing. "Minato asked me to come and help this village as much as I could during the attack. However, once I got here, Minato was preoccupied with some sort of seal. I'm guessing that it has something to do with defeating the demon before the village. When I had a chance to meet up with him he had just come out of the hospital with his child. He then asked me to come here and wait for you. He also asked me to take care of his child once he was done. Perhaps you could tell me why the mother could not take care of her own child?"

Sarutobi took a calming puff of his pipe, letting the calming tobacco fill his lungs, before speaking. "Kushina, Minato's wife, died shortly after giving birth to her child. (sigh) The seal that Minato is about to use is know as the 'Shiki Fuuin'. The seal calls upon the power of the Shinigami to rip the soul out of the intended and depending on what the seal is used on the Shinigami will either devour the soul of the sealer, or it will devour the souls of the sealer and the one to be sealed. Either way the one to use the seal will die. So as you can see, Minato plans to seal the soul of the Kyuubi into his son."

As Sarutobi finished speaking a bright flash, signifying that the sealing was complete. "Lets go Sarutobi-san, we need to get the boy before someone or something kills him." Ryu suddenly jumped off of the Hokage monument, freefalling until he flipped in mid air and landed silently on the roof of a building. Sarutobi sighed, shaking his head side to side, before shunshining away to the battle field.

Upon arrival, Sarutobi and Ryu easily found Minato's body. He was laying still on the ground, in his dead arms lay the little blond bundle of energy, still asleep. The elderly Hokage gently bent over and scooped Naruto into his arms. Suddenly he and Ryu were surrounded by twelve ANBU units, kunai drawn, ready to attack the unknown ninja standing next to the Sandaime Hokage.

The Captain of the ANBU asked if the Sandaime was alright and if the unknown nin was an enemy. The Sandaime simply nodded saying that the black garbed nin was an ally and everything was indeed fine. The Sandaime then told the ANBU to gather the injured and count the dead for later. The ANBU nodded before ordering his troops to disperse while he took the body of the Yondaime to the Hokage tower.

The third and Ryu both shunshined back to the Hokage's office while Sarutobi placed Naruto in a crib in another room. Returning to the main office, Sarutobi takes a seat and allows a moment of calm silence to pass between the two of them before getting back to business. "So Ryu-san, how is it that you plan to take care of little Naruto?" Ryu stared impassively at Sarutobi before answering. "That all depends on how you answer my question. What is it that you would do for the boy if I was not here?" Sarutobi sighed before putting his ageing fingers to his temples. "I would first change his last name to his mothers maiden name to help protect him from enemy shinobi, then I would have to tell the council that the demon fox was sealed inside the boy and hope that nobody would cause too much of an uproar. After that I would have to make the same announcement to the entire village in order to follow Minatos' final wish, to have his son be seen as a hero. And like every orphan, he would have to be put into the orphanage. That is about all that I would be able to do for the boy."

Ryu was silent for what seemed like an hour (five minuets) before Sarutobi got a reply. "So first you would deny the boy his rightful heritage, then you would tell this council that the demon, that destroyed nearly half of your shinobi, was sealed inside of an infant. And you expect their not to be an uproar of cries for the boys immediate execution or to make him into a living weapon? Not to mention that the simple minded villagers, that know nothing of shinobi affairs, would be even more bloodthirsty than the council after finding out that the boy carries the demon that nearly destroyed them tonight. And finally you would throw the boy to said fools, in hopes that someone will care for the boy? By that time the entire village will most likely despise him and anyone that does not wish to see harm come to him."

Sarutobi finished stuffing his pipe with his favorite tobacco before lighting it with a minor katon jutsu. Taking a big puff of the calming substance, he could feel the effects almost immediately. Letting out a smoke filled sigh, Sarutobi turned to the hokage faces. "Ryu-san, I have been the hokage of this village for nearly forty years. I know the people of my village, and I know that they will see young Naruto as a hero."

"Sarutobi-san, I have been around the world too many times to count, I have seen many people from all across the world and do you know what every single last one of those people had in common?" Ryu waited for the Sandaime to shake his head before continuing. "They all had fear. The fear of the unknown and the fear of helplessness. That is what all people have in common. Think about tonight, you have lost almost half of your shinobi in a single night because of one creature, and the fear and hatred that is generated from said fear, will not simply go away by telling the people that the demon is sealed. No, it will simply give the people something to focus their aggression and pain on. And mark my words Sarutobi-san, once people find out the connection between the boy and the demon, their will be blood shed, be it from his attackers or of the boy himself." Sarutobi would have argued further but Ryus' head suddenly turned to the direction of Naruto's room, and Ryu took off out the door to said room with the old Hokage in hot pursuit.

When Ryu and the elderly man entered the room they saw a shinobi, presumably chunin rank from the design of his vest, was standing over Narutos' crib with a kunai drawn over his head, pointing down in a stabbing position. Acting on trained instinct, Ryu instantly drew his sword and ran behind the chunin. Before said chunin even knew what hit him, Ryu had already removed his left arm from his body and had kicked him to the other side of the room. "JUST WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING?!" Demanded the enraged Hokage. The nameless chunin looked at his ageing leader and was about to reply when Ryu beat him to it. "It seems pretty obvious to me that he was trying to kill the boy"

"THAT THING IS NOT A BOY, IT IS A DEMON AND IT SHOULD BE DESTROYED FOR WHAT IT DID TO OUR VILLAGE!" Roared the nameless chunin as he stood again and attempted a desperate leap towards the crib, intent on killing the demon hidden in human form. (or at least the chunin thought) Before he could make half way across the room, Ryu used a spinning heel kick to send the man across the room. The mans throat soon became host to a shuriken before the man could even scream from the impact with the wall. The chunin died a few seconds later as blood gushed from his pierced artery.

"I think my point is now made Sarutobi-san" Ryu suddenly said to the Hokage. "Not even three hours old and the boy has had an assassination attempt on his life. Their is absolutely no chance that he will survive in this village with these people." The Sandaime hung his head in both shame and defeat. "Sadly I am forced to believe that you may be right Ryu-san, however I am curious as to how you will take care of the boy in such hostile conditions then?" Asked the Hokage looking for some sort of answer. "I will not." Was the reply he received, and not the one he was looking for.

Ryu watched as the Hokages' face suddenly became saddened. "I will not raise this boy in such hostile conditions, I will take him with me when I leave for Hayabusa village." The sadness on the Hokages' face had noticeably lessened, but he was still sad to know that Naruto would have to be raised outside of his home village, heck even outside of his own continent. The Hokage sighed before saying that he understood and that he was sad to see Naruto go. "I would not worry too much Sarutobi-san." Ryu suddenly said. "Like I said I understand how people think and I know that after I tell younge Naruto about his lineage, I am sure that he will want to come back; if for nothing else than to visit his parents graves."

With this new information coming into his mind Sarutobi went back into his office vault and quickly pulled out a scroll and rushed back to the crib room to see Ryu staring at him with a curious look in his eye. Sarutobi proceeded to tell him that the scroll contained many other scrolls on everything from chakra thesis to advanced fuuinjutsu. And that if Naruto wanted to return to be a shinobi of the leaf village that all he had to do was read the basic scrolls before returning. Ryu nodded before going over to Naruto's crib and picking him up. He took one last look at Sarutobi before asking a very serious question. "Sarutobi-san, my village is slowly dyeing and I am asking permission to use some of the chakra techniques in these scrolls if they may help my village." Sarutobi took a long drag of his pipe, considering Ryu's request. "I do not see any problem with it, your village is not a threat to mine and as long as only shinobi in your village learn the advanced techniques, they are in no danger." With that Ryu nodded and disappeared into the darkened night with Naruto in hand, not to be seen for many years.

end of Prologue.

XX

Ch. 1

12 years later...

XX

Two darkly dressed figures stood atop the highest points on the Hokage tower in the center of Konohagakure no sato. Both figures were dressed the same however, their was a noticeable height difference. One figure was almost 6'2" while the other was only a respectable 5'3"; A respectable height for any twelve year old. Though he was older, the taller of the two figures could easily be distinguished as the current leader of the Dragon ninja clan, Hayabusa Ryu. The other figure was dressed exactly the same as the other man, the only noticeable differences other than height is the second figures eyes were sky blue instead of the earthy green of his 'father'. The weapons the two were carrying were also another way to distinguish them apart. The larger of the two was carrying a giant scythe while the smaller was carrying both a sword and a kusarigama (If you cant figure out which sword, then you are not smart enough to keep reading this fanfic.) The last difference was that the shorter of the two didn't have a metal plate above his head.

"This is the village from which you came my son. It does not seem to have changed any in the last twelve years." The smaller of the two figures continued to stare down upon the unknowing village in silence. "Why are we here father? Did we really come all this way just to see the village where I was born?" Asked the smaller one. "(sigh)...No son. I promised the Hokage that when you were twelve that I would bring you back to see if you wanted to be a shinobi of the Konoha. You also know that since Hayabusa village is trying to build good relations with people all over the world that all Hayabusa need to fan out to the corners of the world. We are here to establish a home in the elemental nations. However that does not mean that you have to become a shinobi of Konoha if you don't want to."

Naruto (no shock there) thought it over for a minute considering the pros and cons of working for a village where you where the son of its greatest hero, and probably its pariah. "Well, Tou-san(biological father) probably would have wanted me to protect this village so I will see if they will accept me or not. If they accept me than I will protect them like my Tou-san wanted, if not, then I will not waste my time trying to protect some unworthy cretins. By the way father, is mom gonna be able to make it over here anytime soon or is she still on assignment?"

That's correct Ryu officially married Sonnia, the CIA agent on a long term assignment in Japan while investigating any new activity of the fiends or their connection to the Spider ninja clan. She immediately fell in love with Naruto after seeing him for the first time and taught him how to handle hand guns with near pin point accuracy. She still works for the CIA and is still investigating the fiends but is currently in America checking for leads there. (I don't care if she really marries Ryu or not but in this fic, she does.)

"Sorry son but she will be a while. You know how you mother gets when she finds a lead." Naruto nodded before placing some chakra into special seals on his hip areas of his suit and immediately two detailed handguns popped out. His mother had gotten them on his tenth birthday and he had taken great care of them ever since. After inspecting his guns he placed them back in the seals. Naruto had taken it upon himself to place storage seals onto his suit a month before he was to return to Konoha so it would appear that he had no more projectiles while in fact he had plenty. After all one of the scrolls he read had said that a ninjas greatest strength is the element of surprise.

"Alright son lets go, first we have to see the Hokage, then after that we will see about any inheritance you Tou-san may have left you. After that we'll see about purchesing some land if we need to so as to create a clan home if any other clansmen come to the elemental nations." With a nod both figures dropped down the the roof of the building and walked through the roof door, down towards the Hokages' office.(Hey, no need for unnecessary action)

Once they got there the ANBU stationed to guard the room inspected the two new arrivals and had to admit that both looked combat ready. One ANBU was wearing a cat mask while the other was wearing a dog mask. "Halt! State you name and business." Said the cat masked ANBU. "We are here to see the Hokage. My name is Hayabusa Ryu, and this is my son. Please let him know that we are here to see him." The dog masked one nodded before entering the large doorway to inform the elderly Hokage of the arrivals. After a second or two the Hokage told the cat ANBU to let them pass. The two black clad figures entered and the dog ANBU stood for a moment before leaving the office to return to his post.

"Ahh, Ryu-san it is good to see you again, and this must be young Naruto. My how you have grown into a fine younge man." Said the Hokage, taking note of Narutos' build. He definitely wasn't a body builder but he was certainly well muscled. _"The poor boy is going to be swamped with fan-girls by the end of the first day at the academy." _Though the ageing man. "Thank you Hokage-sama, I look forward to serving this village as one of its shinobi. _I hope._" With a nod the Hokage continued to speak with Ryu. "So Ryu-san, tell me, how far has Naruto come in the years you have had him?"

"Well Hokage-sama Naruto has learned everything on every scroll within the scroll you have me on the night we left. Not only that, he has learned almost all of the techniques of the Hayabusa clan. He as also mastered every weapon that he has on his person at this time, that includes sealed weaponry. On a side note while I was originally leaving the elemental countries with Naruto, I came across a summoning contract for the dragons in a cave, so I and Naruto have signed it. Also, I had some blood work done after an injury by an enemy and it seems that Naruto is part Hayabusa." By the time Ryu was done Sarutobis' mouth was damn near touching the floor. His pipe which was once in his mouth, now lay on the floor, forgotten. _"I was expecting the boy to be done with the basics on those scrolls but this is insane. He actually completed the entire thing. Not to mention they both have signed a summoning scroll that was once though to be only legend. This boy is going to be nearly an amazing shinobi when he's fully grown." _thought Sarutobi.

"Well Naruto, I'm sure that you want to go and get your hitai-ate but first I think we need to get your living conditions organized." Sarutobi looked at the two of them, and though it was hard to tell, he could see what would be a deadpan look on their faces. "Actually Sandaime-sama, I was hoping that you would allow me to live in my parents home." Said Naruto, shocking the hell out of the old man. "Y-you mean that you know about your parents?" Asked the bewildered Hokage. "Why wouldn't I Sandaime-sama, I know about everything from my parents to the Kyuubi, though I'm still not sure why it attacked all those years ago. I haven't been able to get the fuzzball to cough-up that info." Now the Sandaime was shocked speechless. Not only did Naruto know about both his parents and the Kyuubi, but he also seemed capable of communicating with it.

It took the old Hokage a few minuets to remember that he was having a conversation. "W-well I suppose you could since technically it does belong to you now, but I'm afraid that I cannot allow you access to you family fortune or any other things that he may have left in my possession because those things are at my discretion to hand to you when I feel that I am ready." Stated the old man before going into his desk and grabbing a hidden set of keys before tossing them to Naruto. Said boy caught them with ease before going onto the next topic.

"As for your academy studies, their is one month before the genin exam this year so you will be attending classes that start at 8:15 A.M. in the morning in class 201. Your instructor, Umino Iruka, will be informed about you joining his class." Stated the old man, thinking that Iruka would be a kind man to Naruto, and one of the only teachers that would take a student this late in the year.

"Now in regards to the villages Hitai-ate, I had a custom one made for Naruto. It's design is like mine, however, the dragon on his has its' mouth open with the spiral leaf design in the center of the mouth. Only if Naruto passes his exam does he get his head protector." Said Ryu. After Ryu said this Narutos' eyes had a little extra sparkle to them. The Hokage simply nodded before accepting the metal head protector. He gave both Naruto and Ryu a map of the village and the location of Narutos' new house. "Oh before I go Sandaime-sama, I think you should know my full name, It's Hayabusa Namikaze Naruto." And with that the duo left to explore the village. But before they did Sarutobi gave them some money. Exactly twelve years worth of Narutos' allowance money.

Everywhere around the village the father and son duo always kept getting strange looks. Be it from citizens that thought the two were trying out new shinobi equipment, to other citizens that thought they were new types of ANBU black ops. Then their were people that thought they were foreign shinobi.(though these people were technically correct) The shinobi could tell that whoever these people were they meant business. This caused many shinobi to tense when they saw them. Curiously though (to Naruto anyways) the weirdest stares they got were from the women. Whenever a girl would look at him or his father, they would instantly turn away for a second to hide their blushing faces, then they would turn back to look at them again with a slight blush still on their cheeks.

An hour of walking and five minuets of running from what appeared to be fangirls later, the dark duo found themselves at the front entrance of the Namikaze home. It wasn't an overly large house like a mansion but it was at least a moderate size. It had three bedrooms, three bathrooms, five closets, an open kitchen connected to the dining room, and a living room with two couches, a coffee table, and a television. The back yard consisted of a small wooded area with a pond and some training posts. All in all it was a very nice house near the rich district. As soon as they entered Naruto found his way to one of the two guest rooms and claimed it as his room while Ryu claimed the master bedroom for him and his wife. The master bedroom was almost empty besides a small picture of the Yondaime and his wife, Kushina, if Ryu remembered correctly. _"I'll give this to Naruto, they are his parents after all and he deserves to know what they look like at least."_

While Ryu was busy looking around, Naruto was checking out his room, which was basically bare. The walls were painted a gender neutral tan and their was a plan bed with a couple white pillows and a grey sheet. Their was a drawer next to the bed and an empty closet to his left. To the right was a window that let him see the houses across the street. Naruto quickly pulled out a scroll and opened it to reveal it was a storage scroll. He undid the seal to reveal eight sets of the exact same suit he had on. It didn't take long to get his suits hung up. Sighing he checked the alarm clock on his drawer and saw that it was almost eight so he rechecked his equipment before going to say goodbye to his father. He found his father in the living room, relaxing for a change, with the Eclipse scythe resting next to him.

"Well father I had better get going, the Academy is about to start and I need to be there before eight fifteen." Naruto was walking towards the door when his father stood up, grabbed the Eclipse scythe and started to follow him. "I want to see this Academy where your going to be learning. It might prove an interesting concept for the village back home." And with that both figures were out the door.

After ten minuets of running flat out, to both make it on time and to avoid possible fangirls, both figures stood in front of the academy looking at the building. It was three stories tall with a concrete exterior and a tile roof. Their was a tree in the court yard and a wooden fence all round the academy. Inside was a reception area and a map of the academy. After reading that room 201 was up the stairs and the first door on the left, Naruto and Ryu silently went to the room.

Hinata's POV.

Hinata had entered the class early as always and had sat in the first seat in the last row like always, and had even planned for a normal day like always. After Hinata the next noticeably person to enter class was (in her opinion) the greatest emo she had ever seen, Uchiha Sasuke. Of coarse the fangirls that had come to class early were squealing like whores at a pimp convention. She just couldn't understand why these girls even liked the emo. He never looked their way, he never acknowledged them, hell, he never even gave them a proper reply to a question it was always his patented 'hn'. Now that's not to say that she didn't think the Uchiha was strong. She would be the first to admit that he was strong, hell you dont get the title rookie of the year without being strong, (Apparently you actually can) but his cold demeanor had always kept her away, and she didn't really care for his image or how he looked.

After about five minuets of just sitting around the rest of the class began to file in. First was Shino Abarame, the always stoic member or the class and the living insect hive. Most girls avoid him because of his bugs and though Hinata didn't have a problem with it, that didn't mean that she was gonna date him. Maybe they could be friends but that was about all she could see in him. The next to enter was Choji Akamichi who was draging his friend Shikimaru Nara. Choji was a nice kid and very friendly as long as you didn't call him the Akamichi taboo word. Shikamaru was without a doubt, the laziest boy she had ever met. He slept through every class and did poorly on a lot of tests, though that was because he slept through most of them, or he didn't write on them saying that it was too 'troublesom'. Yet somehow when he did take a test he always got a perfect score, and Hinata had yet to figure out if he was just smart or if he had some sort of jutsu that let him absorb knowledge while he slept.

Five minuets later came Kiba Inuzuka and his puppy Akamaru. Now Kiba was a nice guy, loyal to a fault, but he wasn't that bright. Not to mention he needed to learn regular bathing. Kiba was the dead-last in the class. He didn't pay very much attention in class and ofter skipped-out of class all together to spend time running and playing with Akamaru. Whereas Akamaru could sometimes be heard reprimanding his owner about skipping class. Sometimes Hinata had to wonder who was smarter, Kiba or Akamaru.

As for most of the girls their was nothing worth noticing. Most girls in class were only fangirls that were trying to get the Uchihas' attention. Hell, even the two smartest girls in class, Ino Yamanaka and Sakura Haruno, were only after the Uchiha, like he was some sort of conquest or something. At least she had enough pride in herself not to go after the emo. Ten minuets later, Iruka arrived in class seeing them discussing many topics.

"Alright class quiet down." Nope they hadn't heard him. Sometimes it would be nice if they would listen to me, though Iruka. After a few more failed attempts, Iruka had to resort to his patented 'demon head no jutsu'. (dont know the japanese name for it) "I SAID QUIET!!" That time everybody shut the hell up and listened. "(ahem) Thank you. Now as I'm sure none of you are aware, their is going to be a new student joining us today for the rest of the year so when he arrives I want you all to give a nice, warm welcome to him when he arrives."

As soon as Iruka finished speaking their was a knock on the door. "That must be him now, come in!" And with that the door opened and everyone stared at the front of the class as a figure dressed in all black and weapons walked through the front door with a older and larger version of the first. Hinata, thinking quickly activated her byakugan to get a peek of the smaller one. She took in all of his details, from his blond hair, his sky blue eyes, the three whisker marks on his cheeks, and his nice build. Hinata was blushing, hard, while her thoughts were _"Kami he's HOT! I must know him. I must make him mine!"_ She continued this tirade in her mind while continuing to gaze down at him, her gave falling lower and lower until... _"HUGE!!"_ And with that she blushed like a tomato and was out like a light.

Normal POV.

Naruto had knocked on the wooden door to room 201 and after a second of waiting a loud "come in!" could be heard. So without a moments hesitation Naruto opened the door and walked into the classroom with his father. Upon entering he noticed that everyone was silently looking at him, as if judging him. "So Naruto, why don't you introduce yourself to the class?" Getting a nod from the young boy Naruto spoke. "My name is Hayabusa Namikaze Naruto. My likes include training, stealth, ramen, and weapons maintenance. My dislikes include vegetables, enemy ninja, perverts, and people who disrespect me or my family. My hobbies include maintaining my weapons, gardening, and learning new weapons techniques. My goal is to help establish my adopted fathers' clan in Konoha and to raise my own family." Their was silence in the room other than Iruka and Ryu talking in the background. Some of the girls were looking at him with stars in their eyes while others looked between him and a dark haired boy with onyx eyes, as if deciding something.

Some of the boys were looking at him apprehensively while others were unreadable, while one was just generating angst like a machine. He did notice that one girl in the back was looking at him with a scarlet blush on her face. She had short dark-lavender hair with a soft complexion. But her eyes are what truly transfixed him. They were the purest shade of pearl white he had ever seen. It was as if he was looking into the heavens as he looked at her. All of a sudden, she seemed to have started glowing scarlet before she fainted. Immediately the person sitting next to her and Naruto were at her side. He noticed a trickle of blood running down her nose. The class hadn't even seen him move or heard it either, one second he was there, the next he wasn't. Everyone looked towards the back of the room with only one thought, _"Fast."_

After asking the other person helping Hinata if she would be o-kay he found out from the boy, who was apparently named Choji, that the girl, Hinata, had just fainted that that she would be alright. Naruto nodded before helping Choji lift the girl and putting her back in a sitting position with her head on the desk to prevent her from falling over. With that Naruto was back in the front of the room in the blink of an eye. "Now where were we?...Ah, yes. Now are their any questions any on you want to ask?" Almost every hand shot up in the classroom. Naruto, to his credit, just sweatdropped before randomly pointing to a student. Said student stood up and indicated himself as Kiba Inuzuka. "Dude what's up with the getup? I mean, why the hell are you dressed so weird?" Naruto silently nodded as if deep in thought. "Well where my father and I come from this is standard attire for ninja, and it helps to conceal our identities, however I have modified my and my fathers' suits with numerous seals, you simply cant see them."

Naruto pointed to another person towards the back row. This figure had dark glasses and a high collar jacket, this figure being Shino Abarame. "Where exactly do you come from?" Asked the ever inquisitive yet quiet youth. Naruto actually though about the answer for a second, considering whether to or not to tell the class the whole truth. After deciding that it could do no harm he decided not to hide anything. "Well originally I was born in Konoha, but I was taken away by my father on the night of my birth to be raised by him. Ever since then I have lived overseas in Hayabusa village, which resides on an island nation known as Japan. But I have traveled the world over with my father and mother, so I have seen many large cities and experienced many advanced technologies, at least by Konohas' standards." This got every-ones attention, even the guy that was asleep a second ago.

Iruka had to interrupt the questions to inform the class that they had to get back to the daily activities. So with that said, Naruto pointed to one last person. The person he pointed to was a girl with platinum blond hair, a pink short outfit with wrappings around her legs. She stood up and indicated that her name was Ino Yamanaka. She also said that her question was the most important that she could think of, this immediately getting the blond boys attention. "My question for you is...are you single?" She actually asked that question with a smile and a begging look in the eye. Her former best-friend Narutos' right eye however started to twitch. "Yeah I'm single but I'm not looking to start a relationship until after I graduate the academy." stated our young hero, putting emphasis on the word 'after'.

Once the questions were done for the moment Iruka told Naruto to sit next to Ino. Said girl squealed about getting to sit next to the new boy, while said boy just groaned before saying goodbye to his father and silently ascending the steps to sit next to the blond girl. Once he sat down the girl next to him latched her arms around one of his and clung to him like a parasitic leach.

_"It's gonna be one of the longest damn months of my life."_

End of Ch. 1

**Authors notes: well I hope you liked the first chapter. Hopefully I'll be able to come up with more chapters for this story and my others soon.**

**side note. for Narutos' parents I will refer to his adoptive parents as mother/mom father/dad and his biological parents as Tou-san and Kaa-san.**

**Thanks for reading and plz R&R.**


	2. Chapter 2

XX

Ch. 2

One month later...

XX

Indeed it had been one of the longest months of Narutos' life. The first lecture from Iruka and Naruto had been hard pressed to stay awake during it. It's not that he didn't respect the man, it's just that he had already studied the topic Iruka was going over on his own time, so it got boring really quickly. That, coupled with the tone that Iruka used while giving his lecture had him literally stabbing himself with one of his kunai every five minuets just to make sure he didn't fall asleep. Just as he was about to lose consciousness, the lunch bell rang, saving him from his boredom. During lunch, he was asked questions almost non-stop about what it was like outside of the elemental nations. He told them that things weren't all that different. Their was politics, day to day living, business, basically like Konoha, just with more advanced technology. When he was asked to explain it, he told them about the time he went to sky city to visit an old man by the name of Muramasa and everything he saw in the city. After lunch was practical exercises. This was a godsend to Naruto because he always found paperwork boring, even if it was necessary. When he had gotten a good look at the endurance course, he couldn't keep the disappointment out of his eyes. When Mizuki, Irukas' assistant, had told him of the requirements for passing he had damn near laughed himself into a coma. It was only thirty push-ups, thirty sit-ups, twenty five crunches, and twenty underarm pull-ups. Naruto had said that he could do all that with one arm, which the Uchiha had called him up on. Naruto not only embarrassed the Uchiha, but everyone in class when he shattered the standards with only one arm.

This schedule continued for the next four weeks with sparring on Fridays, which Naruto promptly handed everyone their own ass in a doggy bag. Especially the Uchiha, that had thought that Naruto was a nobody from a pathetic clan. Naruto had immediately force fed the Uchiha a slice of humble pie with a side of dirt and a bloody mouth for dessert. Sakura had immediately screeched like a banshie when she saw the ass kicking that Naruto gave her crush. She had actually made the comment that if she fought him she wouldn't hesitate to put him in his place. This immediately got killing intent from Narutos' quickly growing fanclub, which now incompased the girls from three different classrooms. Unfortunately (**or fortunately depending on your point of view**) Sakura was the next one to 'fight' Naruto. That lasted about the time it took Iruka to blink because when he opened his eyes Naruto was behind Sakura and she was falling to the ground. When asked what happened Naruto just said he had chopped her in the back of the neck. But like I said this lasted for four weeks.

When it came time for the graduation exam, some people were confident, some people were a little apprehensive and had crammed all night last night, and some people were mentally berating themselves for not studying properly and knew that they were gonna fail. Naruto could practically smell who was gonna pass, who was gonna fail, and who were gonna slide in by the skin of their teeth. Naruto was more than confident that he was gonna pass. His father had somehow convinced Sarutobi to allow all of the kids parents to watch as they attempted to pass. So the practical part of the exam was being held outside but the written portion of the exam was being held inside.

When Naruto got his paper he immediately knew something was up. The questions on the exam were definitely harder than questions that genin would have to know. In-fact, the questions were around the range of a mid-chunin. Luckily enough, Naruto had already studied the material and easily understood the questions. Quickly writing down the answers, Naruto hoped that Iruka would notice that his test was harder than the others, that way Iruka would know that something was wrong without him having to say anything. The test quickly ended and Mizuki was collecting the papers. Naruto briefly noted that Mizuki was grinning when he went to collect the papers in Narutos' row. Once the papers were collected and everyone was graded Iruka had everyone head outside for the practical exam.

Once everyone was outside in the back of the school, which was the main training area, everyone noted that their parents were here, well, almost everyone. Sasuke was an orphan from what he could gather and some of his classmates had lost a father or mother during the Kyuubi attack. Naruto noticed that some people from the shinobi council were present to watch the Uchiha. Naruto noticed his parents were towards the front of the group, standing next to Ino, Shikamaru, and Chojis' parents. Naruto could see that his mother, who had literally flown in last night, was getting a lot of attention from the male populace. He snickered when he saw that his mom was ready to grab her pistols in a second and his dads grip on the Eclipse Scythe seemed a little too firm for relaxed.

"Now it's time for the practical portion of the genin exam. In this portion you will be tested on stealth, accuracy with kunai and shuriken, physical endurance, taijutsu and ninjutsu." All in all many of the students did very well. Some of them hid their ability and passed with ease like Shino Abarame, while others tried to showboat, (**coughSasukecough**) while some did their absolute best, including Naruto.

Narutos' scores were both the awe and envy of many students. On stealth and accuracy with both kunai and shuriken, Naruto got perfect scores easily. His physical endurance was considered godly among the students, especially after seeing him do nearly two hundred push-ups with one hand, with a half-ton boulder on his back. When asked who he would rather fight, Mizuki or the current rookie of the year, Naruto mealy looked forward for a minute before deciding he would spar against both. Iruka was hesitant to allow it but after some convincing from Sasuke and the crowd and making sure that Mizuki didn't mind, which he didn't, the would begin the spar in five minuets.

That's where we now are, watching Naruto as he stares down both Sasuke and Mizuki. "Hn. Hey loser, why don't you give up now and save yourself the humiliation. I know that you got lucky with the kunai and shuriken but don't let that get to your head, 'cuz I'm still gonna beat you into the ground, after all, I am an Uchiha" Narutos' eyes never left either opponent, but his answer pissed off both Sasuke and his fangirls. "First of all, you're underestimating me, which in the field, will most likely get you killed like a rank amateur. Second, you tell me not to get a big head yet your family name inflate your head to the size of the stone faces. And lastly, if you're make a threat, make sure that you can back it up." Oh that pissed Sasuke off.

Iruka was looking between them, waiting for them to finish their speeches. Once they did finish Iruka announced the beginning of the taijutsu assessment. Sasuke shot off like a rocket, intent on breaking Narutos' face. Sasuke cocked his fist back and when he was close enough to Naruto, let his fist fly. Only to have Naruto grab his fist like it was nothing, twist his arm inwardly, and kick Sasuke in the gut, causing him to bend over. When Mizuki thought he saw an opening he went after Naruto. Said boy seeing this grabbed the bent Sasuke on the shoulders, jumping over Sasuke and tossing him like a slingshot. Mizuki had managed to catch the Uchiha, which caused him to stumble backwards for a second, which was all the time Naruto needed. He suddenly appeared behind Mizuki and used a sweeping leg kick, to send the chunin and Uchiha falling. Continuing his barrage, Naruto reared his leg and delivered a devistating ax kick the the back of Sasukes' head, effectively knocking the poor boy out. Mizuki saw how this boy was easily humiliating him so he shoved the unconscious Uchiha aside and attempted to kick Naruto in the ribs. Naruto managed to jump back a second or two before the kick could make contact and prepared himself for Mizukis' attack. Said chunin quickly stood up and launched himself at the younge boy. Naruto immediatly went on the defensive and it didn't take him long to notice that Mizuki wasn't using genin level taijutsu, no this guy was going all out to potentially kill Naruto.

Off in the croud, Ryu, Sonia, the Ino-Shika-Cho trio, Haishi, Shibi Abarame, Tsume and Hana Inuzuka, Kurenai Yuuhi, and some of the patrolling ANBU noticed this as well and prepared to jump in if Mizuki went overboard. In his office, Sarutobi was watching everything with his crystal ball and frowned. He should have known against making Mizuki an instructor because his mission history was questionable at best, but the council had insisted that he at least be made an assistant. And this was exactly why he was so reluctant to allow it but it seemed that he was correct that it was indeed a mistake. At least it was Naruto he was up against, because he knew the boy could at least defend himself. He continued to watch as Naruto miraciously continued to pick Mizuki apart.

_"This is rediculous, how could a genin that's only been here for a month even stand against me."_ That was the thought that went through the mind of Mizuki as he had to dodge another spinning heel kick to his right temple. After a minute of his onslaught, Naruto had somehow found an opening in Mizukis' attack and started tearing him to shreds. Mizuki quickly had to go onto the defensive or end up being taken out by an academy student. He was trying to formulate a plan but was rudely interupted by Narutos' foot introducing itself to Mizukis' gut. After Mizuki had slid for about five feet, he fell to one knee and waited for Naruto to continue, but it never came. Instead when he looked up he saw the black garbed boy turn around and start to walk away, ignoring Mizuki like he wasn't worth his time. Mizuki was so angered by this that he never heard Iruka call Naruto the winner. No he only focused on Naruto, and in an act of blind rage attacked, hoping to kill the little brat that had humiliated him. What Mizuki didn't know was that Naruto had been expecting that reaction and had started to gather chakra into his fists, and when Mizuki had launched a debilitating left at the boy, Naruto dodged to the right and slammed the back of his left fist into Mizukis' ribs, releasing the chakra he had stored in his fists on impact. effectively recreating Tsunades' style of fighting. At least two of Mizukis' ribs were shattered and he had passed out almost instantly because of the pain. Most of the people in the crowd were shocked silent at the display of this academy student, yet what startled them the most was that he made it look almost effortless.

The ANBU in the area were the first to recover (**Ryu and Sonia were not supprised**) and quickly retrieved the unconscious Mizuki to take him to the hospital and then the Hokage to answer some serious questions. Slowly the rest of the people began to recover from the shock and started applauding the boy, except for Sasukes' fangirls who either thought that Sasuke could have done that too or that it was all a hoax. (**Poor deluded little bitches**) Iruka eventually recovered from the shock and congratulated Naruto on an impressive performance. Naruto just shrugged it off and sat down for the next match, only to be tackled by Ino and Hinata who were trying to make sure that he was alright. "Ino-hime, Hina-hime, don't worry I'm fine. Mizuki didn't lay a scratch on me, and even if he did it would have already healed by now." Replied the blond, trying to satiate their worries.

Off in the crowd, Ryu was silently snickering at his son as he saw the two girls continue to hold him down and use his chest as a pillow of sorts. Inoichi and Hiashi were giving the blond boy the customary fatherly death glare and sending a moderate amount of killing intent his way. Only for him to just ignore it like he didn't even feel it in the least. This caused them to glare harder, but they could do nothing else at the moment. But once they got the chance they were gonna talk with the boy and his parents.

It took another forty five minuets to finish all the taijutsu matches because they had to find a substitute for Mizuki. Naruto had offered, which caused most of the other kids to hyperventilate, but Iruka said that he should just rest for the last part of the exam. Naruto reluctantly nodded, allowing the genin hopefuls to sigh in relief, before they found a suitable replacement in Hana Inuzuka.

Now it was time for the Ninjutsu portion of the exam, while the minimal requirements were Kawarimi, Henge, and Bunshin no jutsu with the option of an additional jutsu for extra credit, the students could spice things up a little.Aburame Shino was the first of what would later be known as the 'Rookie Nine". He did the minimal requirements but instead of using the basic bunshin he used his familys' "Mushi Bunshin no jutsu" (Insect Clone technique). Shino decided against using a fourth technique.

The next of the rookie nine to go was Akimichi Choji who only did the minimal requirements to pass. After Choji was Haruno Sakura who also did the minimal requirements to pass, not because she didn't have any other jutsu to use, (**Even though that's half of it**) but because she looked ready to keel over after just the mandatory jutsu.

"Next we have Hayabusa Namikaze Naruto." Naruto calmly got up, although Hinata and Ino reluctantly let him, and walked to the front of the large group. While that was going on their was whispering about Narutos' name. Naruto was standing in the front of the class and had already performed the henge and kawarimi flawlessly. "Alright Naruto now all thats' left is the bunshin and any other jutsu you think you can do." Naruto nodded before going through a few hand seals and calling out, "Kage Bunshin no jutsu" and with that the area was suddenly filled with nearly fifty shadow clones. The only difference between these clones and others was that these ones were solid. This alone nearly sent Iruka into a seizure. Naruto calmly dispelled the clones before going over and helping Iruka back to his feet after falling on his butt in shock. "Naruto, how were you able to do that, that's at least a jonin level technique?!" Exclaimed Iruka, getting everyones attention, even the Hokage that was watching from his crystal ball. "Oh that's simple Iruka-sensei, I simply don't have the chakra control necessary to do a basic bunshin no jutsu, but after reading over some scrolls I found that the Kage Bunshin no jutsu requires large chakra reserves and little control which was easier for me to do. And since it was easier for me to make solid clones their was really no point to learning how to make illusionary clones." replied Naruto, like it was the most basic thing in the world.

After taking a few seconds to compose himself, Iruka nodded, accepting Narutos' answer. "So Naruto, are their any more jutsu that you would like to share with the class?" Asked Iruka, indicating that it was time for the optional portion. Naruto nodded before doing some handsigns and called out "Hi Bunshin no jutsu" (Fire Clone technique). Suddenly four pries of fire erupted from nowhere before taking human shape. The humanoid pries finally settled into exact replicas of Naruto. Naruto simply stood in the center of his clones while Iruka inspected them. They were a little warmer to the touch than Naruto.

Iruka was about to punch one of the clones but was stopped mid swing by Naruto. When Iruka asked him why Naruto stopped him Naruto replied. "My Hi Bunshins can only take one hit before their images lose consistency. And when their images lose consistency they erupt into a giant fireball, making sure to kill whoever was stupid enough to destroy one with taijutsu. So Iruka-sensei, to answer your question. If I hadn't stopped you, you would have been killed." Iruka and a few others in the crowd gulped while others were impressed by the potential of such a jutsu. "Naruto, I have to ask, where did you learn such a jutsu?" Naruto simply replied "I didn't learn it Iruka-sensei. I created it." Further shocking the hell out of Iruka. Naruto started to walk away saying that he couldn't do any more of his jutsu because they were too destructive for such a small area. Back in the crowd, Sasuke, who had to be woken-up for his taijutsu match, was seething in anger.

As Naruto sat down Ino pounced on him and straddled his lap, causing her to perr like a kitten and caused Inoichi to growl and foam at the mouth like a dog with rabies. Hinata would have jumped him as well but she was the next one to go up. She simply did the three required jutsu before doing a "Suiton: Teppoudama" (Water release: Bullet). Next up was Inuzuka Kiba, who had barely managed to do the basic requirements. After him was Nara Shikamaru, who had said troublesome a whopping ten times before he made it to the center of the crowd. Shikamaru had passed the requirements and with the help of Choji, demonstrated his familys' "Kaga Mane no jutsu" (Shadow Imitation/Possession technique).

Sasuke and Ino were the last ones. Sasuke showboated as usual and finished off with a Katon jutsu while Ino, like Sakura, was left with just enough chakra to do her familys' "Shintenshin no jutsu" (Mind Body Transfer technique) with Hinata, who was laying on Narutos' chest. That's when Ino made a discovery, she could use the byakugan while in Hinatas' body. And boy did she enjoy using it at the second. First she checked Naruto's face which had long blond hair, sky blue eyes, a sharp angular face, and three whisker marks on each cheek. Ino just thought that they added to his sex appeal. Next she checked out his toned body, and almost instantly Ino/Hinata started to have fantasies of just laying on that body every morning. Ino was taking full advantage of the byakugans ability to see in nearly 360 degrees to observe Narutos'...member, without having to look directly at it. When she saw it two distinct things happened. One, she had a silent orgasm, and two, her nose started to leek a dangerous amounts of blood. Unfortunately for Ino, this caused her to lose control of the jutsu and she was thrown back into her own body. Now I'm not gonna tell you what happened after that, but it involved a red-faced and fainting Hinata, whos' byakugan didn't deactivate when Ino lost control, A nose-bleeding Ino, a confused Naruto, and Hiashi who was red-faced with both embarrassment and rage.

Everyone else in the classroom had already gone before Ino so she was the last one, and after some creative calculating, Iruka had announced those that had graduated. Some of the students had been disappointed while others were celebrating, some more quietly than others. When Iruka called Narutos' name to come up and accept the leaf Hitai-ate, Naruto stood but did not go in Irukas' direction. Instead he walked to his father, who nodded and retrieved Narutos' Hayabusa/Leaf Hitai-ate from a seal on his back and promptly presented it to his son, who eagerly took it and placed it around his head. Naruto had turned to face his fellow classmates, who agreed that the headband did complete the wardrobe.

"Naruto, that headband is nice and all but you need a Leaf Hitai-ate." Naruto just rolled his eyes before pointing to his new Hitai-ate. "I do Iruka-sensei. If you would pay more attention, you would see the leaf symbol in the center of it." Stated Naruto with a grin, though you wouldn't be able to tell. Iruka had the decency to look sheepish while rubbing the back of his head. After composing himself again, Iruka continued to call the names of everyone that had passed.

When was all said and done, Iruka announced that everyone that had passed were to return in two days to be assigned to a team and meet with their jonin sensei. And with that everyone started to rejoin with their parents, if they had any, to celebrate or to whine. Naruto had been congratulated by his parents when he thought he saw a glimmer of black moving around the corner of the building. However, Naruto quickly dismissed it thinking that it was probably just the ANBU.

Later that day, while Naruto was eating dinner with his parents at one of the many restiraunts in Konohas' business district, he noticed that his parents were a little uneasy about something. "Dad, Mom, what's the matter? You two seem awfully quiet tonight." Sonia glanced at her husband, silently asking a question. Her answer was an equily silent nod. "Naruto-kun, It's about the Shadow Spider Ninja. As you know, I've been following their movements to see if they have any close ties to the fiends, and of coarse to make sure that they are not causing too much trouble. Well, it seems that about two weeks ago that they just up and disappeared. This has been bothering the Top Brass at the C.I.A. and I think they may have left the mainland and gone somewhere where the C.I.A. can't seem to track them."

Naruto nodded in understanding. "I see. And you think that they may have come to the elemental nations since it is the only place that cannot be seen by normal eyes or the Americans spy satellites. Sigh...Well I haven't noticed anything odd in the village as of yet but I will keep my eyes open while you go and finish business with the rest of the clan back in Hayabusa village. By the way, when are you going back to Hayabusa village."

Ryu and Sonia looked Naruto straight in the eye before speaking. "Your mother and I are leaving tonight in order to make it back to the village by tomorrow. After all the sooner this gets done the better. In fact, we are leaving within two hours so we need to get packed and ready for tonight." Once again, Naruto nodded in understanding.

An hour after leaving the restaurant, Ryu and Sonia were riding in the helicopter while Naruto watched them from the roof of his house. After a few seconds, Ryu and Sonia were out of sight and Naruto was walking around the village, trying to memorize the layout for himself, and when his parents, and for any members of the clan that were gonna be arriving with them. So far Naruto had only mapped out a small of the village when a sudden blur of movement appeared in the corner of his eyes.

Naruto noticed that this shadow was moving away from the wealthy side of the village at high speeds, so he decided to follow it. Moving at low jonin speeds, Naruto was able to easily catch up with the shadow. Upon close inspection Naruto noticed that said shadow had a full black, loose, bodysuit with a full metal headband. This meant that the shadow was not a normal ninja from the hidden villages. And that's when he saw them, six bump-like indentation's on the headband, and only one thought came to Narutos' mind. _"Spider Ninja."_

Administering great stealth and speed, Naruto was able to follow the ninja into the villages surrounding forest without any problem. When the rogue ninja finally stopped, he was in a clearing in the forest, but he was not alone. Waiting in the shadows of a large tree was another spider ninja. Naruto also noticed that the giant sack that the first ninja had on his back would move every few seconds.

_"They should have left by now. What exactly are they waiting for?" _These thought were running through the mind of Naruto as he had been waiting a whole fifteen minuets for the Spider ninja to try and make their escape. His unspoken questions were answered as Mizuki, wrapped around his ribs in bandages, appeared in the clearing with a huge scroll with the word 'Forbidden" written on it. Naruto instantly understood that this was what the other two were waiting for.

Leaping in to action, Naruto quickly drew his sword before jumping down out of the tree at the three unsuspecting enemies. The first to go down was the Spider ninja that was to provide support. Naruto blocked said ninjas' metal claws with the flat of his sword before taking off his right arm at the shoulder. Now behind the spider ninja, Naruto brought his down horizontally at knee level before removing the support ninjas' legs. The last thing the ninja saw before dieing was the blade of a dark figure coming towards his neck.

The remaining spider ninja and Mizuki tried to flee from what they just saw. 'Tried' being the key word in that sentence. The spider ninja carrying the sack didn't hear his adversary before his legs exploded in a storm of blood, muscle, and connective tissues. The pain from losing his legs was enough for the man to drop his sack, which continued to kick around. Naruto was merciless with this one as he stabbed his sword into the mans throat before giving it a powerful jerk to the side, flinging the mans' dead corpse about seven feet.

Turning from his newest kill, Naruto noticed that Mizuki was still attempting to flee, but was going much slower than normal account of his shattered ribs. Taking this opportunity to his full advantage, Naruto channeled a little chakra to a seal on the small of his back, and out popped a shuriken. Using procession that could rival Tenten, Naruto unleashed his little buzz saw shaped shuriken which lodged itself in Mizukis' spine, just below the shoulder blades.

Mizuki dropped to the ground, losing his grip on the scroll when he lost the ability to use his legs. Naruto calmly strolled over to Mizukis' position as blood continued to drip from Mizukis' back where the shuriken was lodged. He struggled with all of his might but he was unable to get back onto his feet. Naruto just seemed to be sauntering over to Mizuki at a leisurely pace, but in actuality, Naruto was making sure that Mizuki wasn't planning to do anything.

When Naruto reached him, Mizuki was trying to crawl towards the scroll after giving up on his legs. However, when Mizuki was three or so inches from the scroll, Naruto planted his foot into Mizukis' back, causing him to cry out in pain. It appeared that Naruto had let his guard down to grab his shuriken, and that is when Mizuki attempted to kill Naruto with a hidden kunai. Like I mentioned, it only appeared that Naruto let his guard down, so when Mizuki went to try and stab Naruto, Naruto quickly used his Dragon Sword and sliced Mizukis' hand off at above the wrist.

Mizuki used all of his will not to scream out and give away his location, and it was damn hard but he kept his silence. With Mizuki down an arm, Naruto yanked his shuriken out of Mizuki's spine. This proved too much for Mizuki as he screamed out in pure agony as part of his spinal nerves were pulled out with the shuriken. Naruto attached the shuriken to a clip on his suit to be cleaned later. Turning back to Mizuki, he have him his undivided attention before he spoke.

"You have maybe five or six minuets before the ANBU show up and drag your ass to be interrogated after a painful trip to the hospital. So why don't you help yourself out here and tell my why it is you tried to steal a forbidden scroll and someone from the village?" Asked Naruto while staring at the downed form of Mizuki. Said downed chunin glared at Naruto as if trying to send his soul to the foulest pits of hell itself. "SCREW YOU YOU BASTARD! When the council hear that tried to steal the forbidden scroll and kidnap one of the Hyuuga man branch members, they'll see me as a hero for trying to stop you. And you and your family will be thrown out of the village."

Mizukis' arrogant smirk was really starting to piss off Naruto, and his psychotic laughing was really irritating, so the get Mizukis' attention Naruto slammed his right heel into Mizukis' remaining hand, making sure to twist his heel so Mizuki would pay extra attention. His efforts were well rewarded as Mizuki bit down on his bottom lip as Narutos' foot effectively broke his hand, and he yelled out in pain as Narutos' heel effectively ground the bones in Mizukis' hand into powder.

"Now listen well Mizuki because I'm gonna tell you a few flaws in your plan. One, even if you are an accomplished chunin of the Leaf, it's my word, and the word of your hostage against yours. Second, even if you did manage to convince the council that I was somehow involved in this, I'm sure that the Hokage is watching us right now with his crystal ball. And Lastly, the only reason you're alive right now is because I have questions' for you and I'm sure that the ANBU watching us from the shadows have some as well." Mizukis' face went from smug arrogance to piss-in-you-pants scared in 0.4 seconds.

And true to Narutos' word, a whole platoon of ANBU appeared from the shadows, kunai drawn and ready for battle. The captain of the ANBU stepped forward, who wore a hawk mask and a yellow cloth around his left bicep, looking directly at Mizuki before saying "Touji Mizuki, you are here by under arrest by order of the Sandaime Hokage for the attempted kidnapping of Hyuuga Hanabi and the theft of the forbidden Scroll of Sealing. You are to come with us for interrogation. Also, Hayabusa-san, the Hokage wishes to speak with you about the foreign shinobi that you fought here tonight." finished the ANBU captain, but Naruto was only half listening because he was focused on helping the Hyuuga out of the bag she was tied in.

Naruto didn't bother to untie the knot at the top of the bag. Instead he simply cut it off. When he peered into the bag to check if the Hyuuga was alright, he noticed that the person in the bag was a little girl, probably no older than eight, looking at him with pale eyes half showing relief and fear. Naruto quickly noted that her hands and feet were bound and that she was gagged. Naruto swiftly lifter her out of the sack and took the gag out of her mouth before setting to the task of cutting her bindings. He absently noted that the little Hyuuga girl didn't have a cage bird seal on her head, indicating that she was of the main branch.

"Are you alright? You aren't hurt are you?" Asked Naruto, concern evident in his voice. The little girl looked at him with tears threatening to fall from the corner of her eyes, vigorously shook her head from side to side. Said blond sighed in relief. "You're Hanabi Hyuuga correct, Hinata-chans' little sister?" Questioned our blonde hero as he knelled down to Hanabi's height. The girl, identified as Hanabi, meekly nodded before latching onto Naruto in a iron vice grip. Naruto picked her up, bridal style, before turning to the ANBU to see that Mizuki was already gone along with the two spider ninja and two of the ANBU. The only ones left were Naruto, Hanabi, and the ANBU captain.

"Taka(Hawk)-san, I think were ready to go." Said captain, who had the scroll under his arm, nodded before placing his free hand on Narutos' shoulder before they all disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

When the trio arrived in the Hokages' office they all noticed that Sarutobi was putting something away. Naruto assumed that it was either his crystal ball or an issue of Icha Icha. Given the severity of what happened tonight, Naruto had to go with the former. "I've brought you Hayabusa Uzumaki-san as you've instructed Hokage-sama." Spoke the ANBU captain. Sarutobi merely nodded before telling the man to inform Hiashi that his daughter was safe and sound. The ANBU nodded and disappeared in a swirl of leaves leaving the others in the room.

The room was filled with silence for the next twenty minuets as they waited for Hiashi, but that was alright because it was a comfortable silence. A silence in which Hanabi, who refused to let go of Naruto and held him like he was a lifeline, had fallen asleep in Narutos' arms. It was a silence that was enjoyed after a very tiring day, both physically and emotionally. It was a silence that was shattered like a stain glass window when Hiashi burst through the Hokages' door, yelling about where his daughter was.

Hiashi was always considered a very stoic man. The type of man that always remained clam and collected under any circumstance. A man that radiated an air of nobility around himself. A man that was rumored to be so cold that if he were to have a starring contest with the devil, that the poor devils testicles would turn blue, freeze over, and drop off before Hiashi would blink. Hiashi. many would think, would be anything but fatherly material. And those would be the people that would be wrong...well...about the fatherly material part anyways. Thats' why it was such a shock to see Hiashi Hyuuga, clan head of the prestigious Hyuuga clan, red-faced and panting harder than an Inuzuka that had run a marathon with Maito Gai in the Suna desert, shaking like his nerves had been shot completely to hell.

It had taken the Hokage a moment to compose himself before speaking. "Hiashi-san, are you alright, you seem troubled." Hiashi ignored the Hokage in favor of looking around the room for a second before spotting Hanabi, still sound asleep, in Narutos arms. Letting out a sigh of relief and a silent thank-you to whatever Kami may have been watching out for his family that night, Hiashi thanked Naruto before relieving him of Hanabi and turned to Sarutobi. "Hokage-sama, I would like to talk about what happened tonight but I think that everyone has had enough excitement for tonight, may we continue this some time in the morning?" Asked a very exhausted Hiashi. Naruto and Sarutobi both noticed how tired he looked, obviously he was stressed while worrying about his youngest and needed some rest. "Yes Hiashi-san, I think that would be best for all parties. We shall all meet back here tomorrow at 10:00AM." Both Hiashi and Naruto nodded before Hiashi disappeared in a puff of smoke while Naruto and Sarutobi calmly walked out of his office.

When Naruto got home, he plopped down onto his bed and let out a sigh he didn't know he was holding. and within a matter of minuets allowed sleep to take him into its dark and gentle embrace.

XX

End Ch. 2

XX

(A/N: Well what did you think? was it good? yea or nea? well whatever let me know what you think and dont forget to leave a review. and for the next chapter I have something special in store. here's a preview:

...she took her stance and activated her doujutsu while looking streight at him. He simply waited for her to initiate the match. He continued to stare at her until he noticed something odd, she seemed too stiff. Then he noticed it, her face started to turn dark crimson before a dribble of blood ran freely down her nose. The next thing anyone knew, she was laying on the ground, still in her taijutsu stance but obviously passed out with a small contempt smile on her face. Hiashi slapped himself in the face while thinking _"Why Kami, why did I have to have..._

CLIFFHANGER :p


	3. Chapter 3

XX

Chapter 3

The Next Morning...

XX

It was around 9:58AM in the village of Konohagarkure no sato and both Sasuke Sarutobi and Hiashi Hyuuga could be seen sitting inside the Hokages' office waiting patiently for the arrival of one Hayabusa-Namikaze Naruto. Sarutobi had arrived at his office at around 8:00AM to start on his daily torture against the greatest foe he has ever known...Paperwork. Oh how it mocked him so as it simply stood there with that condescending blank look on it. He could have used a katon jutsu on it before anyone saw but that would be admitting defeat to himself; no he was going to make it, and himself, suffer by finishing it slowly and methodically. Yeah, it was safe to say that he was losing his mind.

One hour and forty five minutes later and Sarutobi could have sworn that the pile of papers was the same height as before. Thankfully, Hiashi Hyuuga had decided to come early as was his custom, so Sarutobi was allowed to quit working on that accursed pile of pure evil for a while. And so they sat like that for what seemed like an hour or so but in actuality were only a few minutes. At 9:59AM, a third figure completely garbed in black leather and Kevlar, flew through the open window into Sarutobi's office. Battle instincts kicked on instantly for the two elder shinobi but they calmed down as they saw that the mysterious figure was none other than Hayabusa Namikaze Naruto.

"Sorry if I'm late Hokage-sama, Hyuuga-sama, I was running laps for my early morning exercise when I ran into a pair of eccentric guys dressed in green spandex and yelling something about the 'Flames of Youth'. I trained with them for a while and lost track of time." Sarutobi nods, accepting Narutos' answer. He knew that Maito Gai and his pupil always ran laps around Konoha in the early morning hours.

"Do not worry about it Naruto-kun, you are in fact on time. So, now that all parties are present why don't you tell us about your encounter last night Naruto." Naruto took a deep breath before explaining exactly what happened between when he started to walk around the village to when the ANBU arrived.

"Very good. I am glad to see that you are safe and that everything worked out but I am curious. Who exactly are these 'Spider Ninja'?" Naruto sighed knowing that he would have to explain that as well. "The 'Black Spider Ninjas' are a clan of ninja like the Hayabusa, however they, unlike us, use numbers to overwhelm their opponents. They are the rival clan to the Hayabusa and deeply resent the fact that though they have superior numbers to us, it is our clan that is known as the number one ninja clan worldwide. They have resented us so much so that they have sworn to find a way to destroy the Hayabusa bloodline and the Hayabusa clan. However, in the past decade or so, the Black Spiders have suffered huge losses in numbers and abilities, this has led them to be little more than mercenaries with some advanced skills. However, four years ago they gathered their ranks and tried one final assault on Hayabusa village. Though they outnumbered us four to one we easily came out the victors without superior skills. However we did have some casualties, such as my first and best friend, and with all the fighting the village itself was greatly damaged. We had thought that after their failed assault that the Black Spiders would finally fade into obscurity, it seems we were wrong."

"So what do you think they could be doing here in the Elemental Countries, Naruto-san?" Asked a concerned Hiashi.

"I wish I knew. (Sigh)...It could be anything from trying to align themselves with a hidden village to trying to control the powers of the nine bijuu in order to wipe out the Hayabusa clan. So far from what I can guess, it's the former. And from what information I've gathered around the village it's likely the village is Kumo. Of course this is all still nothing but speculation."

Both older men nodded in awe of Narutos' deductive reasoning while Hiashi was silently vowing to have his revenge against the Raikage.

"Well I'm sure that you have many things to do to so you are both excused. Now if you will excuse me I must be getting back to my...ugh, paperwork." Sarutobi frowned as he sat down to face his greatest foe that he could have sworn had grown since he had last laid eyes on it. Naruto and Hiashi both got up and walked to the door. When Hiashi had stepped Naruto turned to Sarutobi as said. "You know paperwork doesn't have to be the bane of your existence. Try using a few kagebunshin to divide the paperwork and finish it faster." Now Naruto had stepped out of the office.

Sarutobi just stared at the spot that Naruto had previously occupied before banging his head into his desk. "I have been the Hokage for over forty years and it took a twelve year old to figure out a way to defeat a kage's greatest enemy." He then looked at the picture of the Yondaime and he could have sworn it was smirking at him. "You blonde bastard. You knew about it the entire time didn't you?" He slowly turned to the stack of papers with a evil grin that would have made Orochimary shit in his pants. The stack of papers started to tremble at the look on the olden man's face. And with vigor he hadn't had since he first took office, Sarutobi created five clones and proceeded to attack the papers with hope of finally going home early to his family.

XX

Hyuuga compund

20 min later...

XX

After leaving the Hokage's office, Hiashi had invited Naruto and his family to eat with his for lunch, which Naruto proceeded to tell him that his family was away on clan business, but he said that he would accept on behalf of them. So Naruto and Hiashi had headed to the Hyuuga compound in hopes of getting an early lunch. They had been walking around the Hyuuga manor for a few minutes when the crossed one of the numerous training yards in the Hyuuga estate. In said yard were two people that Naruto recognized. Hinata, and someone that Naruto only recognized as Hinata's bodyguard and escort. Currently Hinata and her bodyguard were sparring.

Naruto watched as the two continued to spar for about another five minutes. He observed as Hinata tried to land strikes on her body guard but every attempt was thwarted by a well placed palm thrust. Naruto noticed some key observations in the way that Hinata's bodyguard moved and the way the Hinata moved. Naruto easily noticed that Hinata would move but then hesitate back for a second, allowing her aggressor to strike at her. She obviously still lacked confidence even though she was still getting better; she lacked the confidence to land a decisive strike. That and the style that she was using seemed to be too stiff for her movements.

The two stopped their spar and turned to address Hiashi as he looked at them. "Hello Hiashi-sama." addressed Hinata's body guard. "H-Hello T-T-Tou-sama." "Hinata, have you seen your sister?" "H-hai Tou-sama, s-she has s-s-stayed in her r-room since you b-brought her ba-ck l-last night." Hiashi nodded before bidding them both a good day and signaled for Naruto to continue with him. After another few minutes the duo had stepped into Hiashi's office and closed the doors so that no one would listen in on their conversation.

"Hayabusa-san, do you know why it is that I have called you here?" asked Hiashi was a slight tremble in his voice. "No I don't Hiashi-sama but I believe it may have something to do with your daughter that I saved last night, Hanabi if I'm not mistaken." To which Hiashi nodded. "Yes Hayabusa-san it does. As of last night when I brought my daughter back to the Hyuuga compound, I noticed that her demeanor has taken a drastic turn. She was once a very outgoing and strong willed individual, but now she has changed into a meek and very soft spoken girl. This morning when one of the branch members reported to me on my daughters condition, they said that they had to use their byakugan to read her lips, otherwise they would not have been sure if she was even speaking. And even when she was speaking she was stumbling over her own words. And contrary to popular belief I do care about my daughters and what has happened to my youngest does concern me."

Before Hiashi was able to continue, Naruto raised his hand in a silencing manner before he began to speak. "Hiashi-sama, before we continue I must ask if a similar event had happened with your other daughter, Hinata-chan?" Hiashi raised a thin eyebrow before slowly nodding. "And from what Hinata-chan has told me about herself, she was berated by the clan elders and yourself for not being able to hold off a kumo jonin when she was three years old, correct?"

"Now see here! I-" His words were cut off as Naruto continued despite Hiashi's outrage.

"Don't try to lie to me Hiashi Hyuuga, I saw how your posture straightened by a hair for a fraction of a second when I mentioned your name, indicating to me that what I said was, in fact, the truth." Hiashi could only glare as his face burned with indignation as he was told off by a child. "We aren't here to talk about the past so let's continue where I left off. Now, as I see it, your clan would berate a child of only three for failing to hold off a jonin. Now Hanabi, an eight year old from what Hinata told me, failed to hold off someone that only has the equivalent strength of a chunin. This would lead to something far worse that a few insults from what I can understand, perhaps having the cage bird seal placed on her. Now, knowing all of this, why is it that you asked me here today Hiashi-sama?"

Hiashi closed his eyes and calmed his breath to think about what he was about to do. He hated to admit it but Naruto was right, both the elders and he had berated Hinata for not holding off the Kumo jonin. Really it was the fact that he had lost his brother because of it but that didn't give him the right to berate his only daughter at the time for failing to stop someone that most chunin couldn't take on alone. His wife had told him so later that night. But he had still refused to apologize for what he had said that day, thinking that it would only make Hinata stronger later on. Obviously that had backfired like a bull's horn going up his ass. Now something like this had happened, there would be no second chance for Hanabi, he knew that the cage bird seal would be placed on her by the end of the day if the elders found out. So going over his very limited options again and once again coming to the same solution, Hiashi sighed, knowing how much he was going to hate having to say this.

"(Sigh)... You are right in that I had no right for what I did to my eldest daughter, nor do I truly have the right to ask for your help but I have become a desperate man that is trying to save one if not both of his daughters. It is true that if the elders are to find out about what has happened to Hanabi they will undoubtedly place the cage bird seal on her by tonight...that is...if she is part of the clan." This caused Naruto's eyebrows to rise behind his mask.

"Alright, I think I can understand where this is going, but how do you plan to protect her if she is not part of your clan?"

"That's just it Hayabusa-san, I want you to protect her, and her older sister Hinata, for me."

To say that Naruto was suppressed was an understatement. His eyes nearly popped out of his head. "I'm afraid I don't understand Hyuuga-sama. Why would you want me to protect them? Wouldn't they be safer with a better established clan than either of mine?" Asked Naruto out of curiosity.

"That may be true Hayabusa-san but both of my daughters feel safer around you than any of the other clans. And I know that my elder daughter is quite smitten with you, and that over time my younger daughter may come to feel the same way. Plus, there is more that I fear." Naruto just kept quiet, allowing Hiashi to continue. "As you may know, the Hyuuga is a clan that prides itself on its traditions. Some of these traditions are easily acceptable in society while others are frowned upon, such as the caged-bird seal. One of these traditions is the political standing of both men and women within the clan."

Naruto nodded, he knew what Hiashi was talking about. After all, his clan had done the same thing and shared the same beliefs until about a decade or so after woman's rights were passed in America. "Let me guess, women are viewed as lower than men and you're worried about what may happen when they marry." Naruto said with eyes hardening.

Hiashi once again let out a sigh of exasperation. "Yes, I know how I have raised my daughters and I feel that neither would make a good clan head. Hinata is too shy to make difficult decisions and Hanabi is strong but she is impulsive and makes rash decisions. The elders would most likely force an arranged marriage on them while presenting me with the information that I have presented you. Given this, I would have no choice but to relinquish my daughters hand in marriage and the title of clan head would be passed on to the husband. And as I have said, I am aware of how the elders raise their children to view women and I will NOT have either of my daughters become some sort of concubine for an arrogant child!" Hiashi had all but yelled at the end of his speech.

"Hiashi-sama, I'm sure that this is all important to me in some way but I'm only gonna ask this question one last time. What is it exactly that you have asked me here today Hiashi-sama?" The agitation was starting to come through in his voice now. After all, he was still Naruto and he still hated to sit in one place for too long.

"I have called you here today Hayabusa-san, in hopes that you would accept both of my daughters hands in marriage." Though he sounded firm and his posture was straight as a wall, Hiashi couldn't help feel some form of contempt for what he was doing as a father. He was asking someone who he knew next to nothing about, to marry both of his daughters.

Naruto on the other hand was stunned silly, though you couldn't see it behind his face mask. "Hiashi-sama, I hope that you don't take offence to this but...HAVE YOU LOST YOUR GOD DAMMED MIND!?" exclaimed Naruto. Hiashi however remained calm. "Sure, I like Hinata-chan and I wouldn't mind dating her but the only thing I know about Hanabi-chan is her name. Not to mention she's too young to marry anybody until she makes either genin or is 16 according to village law." Naruto was trying to regain his composure.

"That is true Hayabusa-san but, you have yet to give me an answer, and do not worry about Hanabi I can set up a betrothal bond so that you may be married at a later date, but you have still not answered my question, will you at least marry Hinata?" asked Hiashi.

Naruto was silent for a minute; he really had to think hard about this. Sure he liked Hinata and she was really kind to others. But he was worried about how Ino would take it. Sure during the academy they had made a temporary truce to share him but now that the academy was over he didn't know how Ino would react to finding out that both Hinata and her sister were to be married to the young Hayabusa and Namikaze heir. Either way he had a difficult decision to make. If he left them to their own clan then they may just end up as nothing but slaves for the elders and husband and nothing more, but if he took both of them than he may just end up hurting someone that he cared deeply about. Letting out a tired sight he moved to speak.

"I've made my decision Hiashi-sama." Hiashi listened intently. "I will at least accept Hinata-chans hand in marriage, but only if she agrees whole heartedly. As for Hanabi-chan, I will accept a betrothal bond but under my own stipulation. Should either girl want out of either obligation at any time than they are allowed without repercussion." Narutos' answer was firm and resolute, leaving no room for discussion.

Hiashi couldn't help but let out a small sigh of relief. His daughters would at least be safe, and he felt that he could trust Naruto. After all, not many men would give his daughters the option of leaving them when their father asks them to marry his daughters, especially when they belong to one of the most prestigious clans in all of Konoha.

"Very well, and once again, I would like to thank you for helping not only the Hyuuga, but my family as a whole." Both parties stood and shook hands to seal the deal. All the while, a branch member Hyuuga that had seemingly heard the entire conversation unnoticed, snuck away to inform the Hyuuga elders of what he had heard.

The two figures of Hiashi and Nauto could be seen walking down the halls to the private training field of the Hyuuga estates when two loud screams that distinctly sounded like girls was heard by both males. Hiashi instantly recognized both screams as those of his daughters. With speed he hadn't used since he was an active jonin, Hiashi rushed down the halls toward the direction of the noises with Naruto hot on the older man's heels.

The two arrived at the training grounds where the cries came from to find a large section of the Hyuuga branch family surrounding the Hyuuga sisters and the clan elders, well, most of them anyways. One half of the elders looked like they were working on some sort of sealing ritual while the other half looked as if they were trying to rip Hinata's clothes off. When both men saw this, their eyes burned with righteous fury. However, when they tried to get to the two struggling girls, the branch members held them at bay.

"What is the meaning of this!? Step aside now!!" Yelled Hiashi as he tried to force his way through the blockade. "We are sorry Hiashi-sama, but they threatened to kill our families with the seal if we didn't prevent you from doing what they wished." answered another of the branch members. Hiashi was sorely tempted to just use the seal on them and get to his daughters, and was even about to do so when a hand connected to Hayabusa Namikaze Naruto stopped him.

"Hiashi-sama, allow me to take care of the branch members, you just make sure to get to your daughters in time." The look that Naruto gave Hiashi was one of firm resolution, something that calmed Hiashi's nerves, if only slightly. Naruto received a nod from Hiashi and that was all he needed to begin his assault on the Hyuuga. He started out with making a large platoon of clones to distract the branch members while Hiashi slipped through to his daughters. While Hiashi was confronting the elders Naruto was making quick work of the branch members who weren't putting up much of a fight, mostly because all of them were not shinobi but house guards. They usually fell with nothing more than a quick chop to the back of the neck or a good hit in one of the bodies' pressure points. While that was going on, Hiashi was confronting the elders.

"What is the meaning of all this!?" Yelled Hiashi to the five elders in front of him. The old fossils turned to look at him. "Lord Hiashi, we cannot allow these two failures to the Hyuuga clan to roam free, so the younger of the two will be branded with the cage bird seal while the older is made to bear a child that will ensure the future of the clan is strong." Stated one of the elders as Hinata struggled against her captors, just like her younger sister who wasn't keeping her head still long enough for the two elders that were holding her down to draw the seal on her head.

"Like hell you will!!" Roared an irate Naruto, as he gave off a moderate amount of killing intent at the elders. He was surrounded by a ring of groaning Hyuuga that lay on the ground. The elders would have been more afraid if most of them weren't retired shinobi, but they were surprised that one as young as Naruto was capable of putting out so much killing intent. Their attention was brought back to them as Hiashi charged the three holding down Hinata while the real Naruto went after the two that were trying to draw the seal on Hanabi's head.

It took a split second before Hiashi arrived in the center of the three elders and with a yell of "Kaiten!" sent the wrinkling men in different directions. When the dust cleared it showed Hiashi in the center of a large crater holding Hinata in his arms. The first of the elders to recover was the youngest of the elders, even though he surpassed Hiashi's age. The man got into the basic gentle fist stance before launching himself at Hiashi. The clan head easily dodged the gentle fist strikes that were aimed at any of his vital tenketsu.

While Hiashi was going against his opponents, Naruto had rushed off to help Hanabi who was able to get a lucky kick in on the elder with the seal brush. Thinking quickly, Naruto applied chakra to one of his many hidden seals and out popped his kusarigama. He used the weighted chain to bind the arms of the elder that Hanabi had kicked earlier. With the man's only means of defense neutralized, Naruto easily got up to the man and used the scythe of the kusarigama to slit the elder's throat.

Naruto next attempted to dispatch the remaining elder by drawing two kunai and threw them at the throat of the man. The elder managed to dodge one of the kunai and grabbed the other out of the air and threw it back at Naruto. Said youth ducked under the kunai, unfortunately this gave the older man the opening he was waiting for. He rushed at the youth and managed to land two gentle fist strikes on Naruto, one on his left shoulder and his right calf. Naruto was forced to his knees as the chakra flow to those parts of his body was blocked. He stared at the elder as said man gave a malicious grin and reared his hand back to deliver a lethal strike.

Hiashi managed to dodge another strike from the last and oldest member of the Hyuuga council while still holding his eldest daughters' unconscious body in his arms. His left arm was useless for combat as the tenketsu in it had been completely blocked. He was panting and covered in sweat as he continued to force his body to move. The other two elders were lying, dead, on the ground. The last elder jumped back from Hiashi as he prepared for one final rush at him in order to land a lethal blow, but it was for naught as at the last moment, Hiashi deflected the blow with a partial kaiten and landed a blow on the man's chest. Using enough chakra in his hand as possible, the elders' heart exploded in his chest in a shower of muscle and blood that coated his organs. The elder dropped dead to the ground.

Hiashi took a moment to calm himself and turned his head in Naruto's direction to see how he was doing, only to see the last elder standing over his downed form.

As Naruto stared at the old man in front of him that was about to end his life, he didn't flinch, he didn't blink, he stared calmly at the man as he applied chakra to one of the seals on his side just above his kunai knives, in a puff of smoke. The elder that was about to attack suddenly stopped dead in his tracks and looked behind him to see that Hanabi had actually struck him in the back of the leg with a gentle fist strike out of desperation. This turned out to be his last mistake as out of the smoke of the released seals appeared a pair of WPSASS, 45 APC 5", stainless steel pistols with wood grips and an 8" barrel. And engraved on the sides of the guns was the word 'protector'.

(Sorry, I was having a gun fanatic moment. Anyways, link on my profile later.)

When she fell to the ground the elder turned back to the dark-garbed boy he was about to kill, only to see down the barrels of two strange metal objects. His last living thoughts before he died and his brains were splattered all over the yard were, 'what the fu-'.

Hiashi sluggishly approached the slouched form of Naruto as said boy gathered the unconscious form of the youngest Hyuuga siblings. "Hiashi-dono, are all of these elders the members of the Hyuuga council that was against you?" Said clan head surveyed the damage and destruction that was once the main yard and gave the black-garbed young man a small nod of his head. "They are, however there are one or two of the elders that are unaccounted for."

Though it was hidden behind his mask, Naruto's face slink into a grimace at the implications of the man's words. It could mean that the last two hadn't gotten the memo about the assault or that they were smart enough to wait for the right time to do something, personally he was hoping that it was the former. "We should get these two inside where we can keep an eye on them for the moment, when they wake-up we'll hopefully finish up here and figure out what to do after that." Receiving a nod from Hiashi the two left a destroyed yard full of bodies of the dead and moaning and groaning branch members.

A few minutes later the two found themselves and their unconscious packages back in the the main office for the Hyuuga clan. Setting the two down on the couch towards the East corner of the room the clan head and the ninja sit down to discuss what just happened.

"What is your opinion on what just happened Hayabusa-san?" asked Hiashi with a slight trickle of sweat rolling down his head.

"Honestly? I think that some cadet-branch member was listening from one of the walls and informed one of the main-branch council members for something in return. What that may be, I cannot think of at the moment."

Hiashi nodded, he could think of a few things that a cadet-branch member could ask for.

"However," this brought Hiashi's attention back to the black garbed youth. "What worries me about this were the two that weren't among those out there. They either were not aware of the assault or they knew it was going to happen and knew not to go to it. And unfortunately I don't believe it was the second one."

Again Hiashi agreed with Naruto's statement. It was most troubling and it did worry him.

"Putting that aside for the moment, what do you plan to do with what happened today Hiashi-dono? Most of your clan is now injured and most of the main family elders are now dead. I do not believe that this is something that can be so simply overlooked."

"You are right Naruto-san, with most of the clan either injured or dead we will be in a state that cannot be simply overlooked by the populace of Konoha as a whole. We will no doubt be seen as a weaker clan for some time but that can be easily overcome, what worries me though is how the people will react to finding out that there was an open rebellion in my clan between me and the elders."

Naruto remained quiet for a moment while he sifted through this information. "You are right Hiashi-dono, I had forgotten that the people look towards the Hyuuga as an example of Konoha's people. When they find out that there is infighting between its members the people will grow concerned."

Hiashi nodded, he could understand how people would see this incident. First the infighting between clan members of different factions would raise doubts about the stability of the Hyuuga as a whole, then take into this, that a non-Hyuuga had to assist with the fighting inside a clan, couple that with the knowledge that clan elders had tried to forcibly place a slavery seal on unwilling recipients, and multiply that with the fact that Naruto was taking the Hyuuga heiresses from the clan compound because their father, the clan head himself, was too afraid for their own safety in their own home, and you have a ticking time bomb that could eventually blow up resulting in civil war between the clans and non-clans, perhaps even shinobi vs. civilians.

Now the big question was…what the hell were they going to do about this…

* * *

A/N: AND DONE! Finally my hands were beginning to cramp. First off I just wanted to say that im sorry about the year long wait before I updated but a lot of shit has gone down since then and now and not all of it is good. A couple of relatives of mine have died and I didn't feel like writing after that, then I graduated from public school and I am now in college so that doesn't leave me with much time to write. Next my girlfriend of two years broke up with me so excuse me for having a social life. Though I am happy to say that Prozac kicks ass when you're down. And finally I'm saying that with all the time that I have to put in at work just to afford my lifestyle that I just don't have the time to continuously write chapters so don't expect regular updates from me. Luckily though I am working on more chapters for different stories when I have the time so hopefully it won't be too much longer before I update them as well.

So until then sayonara.


	4. announcement

**Announcement:**

I'm sorry to say that this is not a new update. unfortunately I have lost inspiration for this and my other stories. But don't worry, it dosn't mean that I'm giving up on this story it just means that I'm putting it and my other stories on hold for the time being. Also, currently my Microsoft Word program is unavailable to me so I'm currently working on wordpad so If I write any new stories they may have a few more spelling mistakes in them. but I'll try to prevent them from being too bad.

That being said and done with I plan on writing a new story based on a new anime that I have recientlh seen and I know none of you will be able to tell what it is so don't even bother guessing but suffice to say I'm really excited to start writing this story and to get back to writing all togather.

well I'll be writing more later. Ja Ne!


End file.
